IchiKuRen
by KuroSenji
Summary: this is my first Bleach story! WOOHOO! the new title is IchiKuRen! why? you'll find out later on in the story! i'm so evil...chapter 4 is now out!
1. Chapter 1

NANI???!!!

By: Kuro Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach, or the show itself...

Summary: A strange girl that Ichigo and co. met in the Soul Society, has followed them back into the world of the living. Her name? It's...Kuro Uchiha...somehow, she's connected to Renji Abarai...and he knows her as well...what is going on?

"Ah...Jeez, you think the teachers would take it easy on us since it's the first day of school..." grumbled a familiar orange haired teen.

"Shut it, Ichigo...we don't need to hear your whining." said another familiar black haired teen.

"You forget who got us out of the Soul Society, Uryuu." said the first teen, now identified as Ichigo. The other teen, now identified as Uryuu, snorted.

"So what? Now that we're out, we can get back to our normal lives." Uryuu said, leaning back in his chair. "Where's Orihime and Chad?"

"They said that they needed to get something. It was wierd that they _both_ went to get whatever it was. Wonder what could be so important?...Ah well, they'll be back soon." Ichigo also leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. Uryuu pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, and folded his arms across his chest. They were both wearing their school uniform, which consisted of a short-sleeved button down shirt, and gray trousers. They both closed their eyes, to wait for the mentioned pair of people.

A girl stood in the doorway to the classroom. She had been listening to the two guys conversation. _Ichigo...Uryuu...I hope you guys remember me..._ as she thought those words, she gathered up enough courage to go over to them. She wasn't shy...just wasn't sure...of the pairs' reaction...maybe they would freak out...maybe they wouldn't and would totally ignore her...oh well, it was worth a shot. Just as she was about to talk to them, an orange-haired girl, and a brown-haired tall guy burst past her.

"Ichigo!! We're back!!" cried the girl, effectively startling the two seated. Ichigo fell backwards out of his chair, while Uryuu managed to catch himself.

"Orihime!! Don't do that!!! Are you freakin' crazy??!! I could've been seriously in-" Ichigo suddenly cut off, when he noticed the girl standing behind Orihime and Chad. She was pretty, no beautiful, but she was wierd looking for people at her school. She had waist-length silver hair, silver eyes, though she wore a gentle look, she had obviously seen too much in her life. His eyes widened when he felt her reiatsu (spiritual pressure). The level was that of a Death God's! Maybe even captain level...but...she couldn't have been...no...it wasn't...

"Ichigo? Hellooooo?? Anyone there?" Orihime appeared in front of Ichigo, waving her hands in his face. Ichigo blinked and looked around her, only to find the girl gone. _Who was that?_ He shook his head and turned to Orihime.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a minute there." Ichigo said sheepishly.

"OK, but we brought the item!! Look!!" Orihime held out a box that had a seal on it.

"Why did both of you have to go get it?" Uryuu said.

"I didn't know the way there." Orihime said.

"Oh, Inoue-san, what are we going to do with you?" Uryuu buried his face in his hands.

Orihime laughed a little and scratched the back of her head.

"Don't open it now, Ichigo! Wait until you have no one to come in on you." Orihime said. She waved and ran out the door. "See you tomorow, Ichigo!"

Ichigo waved back and said, "Yeah, see ya, Orihime!"

"Well, I have to get going." Uryuu said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Where to? Sewing club?" Ichigo teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Do you have a problem with sewing? Huh, Ichigo?" Uryuu asked.

"It's kinda...girly. You know?" Ichigo said, shocked that his teasing didn't work.

"After that, I have to train."

"Yeah, so do I. Even though I reached Bankai, I need to perfect it. Ah well, don't you have to train too, Chad?"

"Yeah. See ya." Chad waved before leaving.

Ichigo stayed behind to gather his things. He put the box in his bag without a second thought. He was too preoccupied with that girl he saw earlier. She was very beautiful, and she seemed familiar...who could she be?

**How did you all like it? I am WAY ahead in where the anime is when it comes on on Saturdays, because I'm already at Episode 61...lol yeah, anyway, I am REALLY interested in Bleach, though I hate Byakuya now...HE SUX!!!! HE TRIED TO KILL RENJI-KUN!!!!!!!!!! DAMN HIM TO HELL!!!!!!!!!! ok...-takes deep breath- I am calm...anyway, i hope this was good, and as you can see, i didn't use Soul Reaper, i used Death God, because that's what they are in Japanese...well, directly translated anyway, oh crap...i'm rambling...anyway, R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

IchiKuRen

By: Kuro Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...but I do own my OC, Kuro!

Summary: A strange girl that Ichigo and co. met in the Soul Society, has followed them back into the world of the living. Her name? It's...Kuro Uchiha...somehow, she's connected to Renji Abarai...and he knows her as well...what is going on?

Ichigo kept looking over his shoulder, though he didn't know why. No one was following him, because he would have felt their reiatsu. But why did he get the feeling that he was being watched?

Kuro was watching Ichigo from the shadows of the wall of an alley. It was a special technique she had that let her hide her body and reiatsu from others. She kept a close eye on Ichigo. She always had. She wasn't a stalker. She was sent to the living world for a reason. But that reason could not be revealed.

Ichigo sped up his pace so that he was speed walking.

Kuro also sped up her pace.

Ichigo sped up again so that he was jogging. He looked to his left and saw nothing. He looked to his right and thought he saw a shimmer of something in the shadows, but when he looked closer, he saw that it was only a bit of water that ran down the side of the wall.

Kuro sighed silently. He almost caught her.

Ichigo was so busy trying to watch for anything to the sides, that he didn't see someone standing in front of him until it was too late. Ichigo crashed right into the person.

The person looked down at him, for he had fallen when he collided with the person.

Ichigo looked up and his face filled with shock. "You!!!???"

**This chapter wasn't very long, but hey I left a good cliffhanger! Sorry about that!! But I can't reveal the person just yet! Please don't kill me! -hides behind Ichigo-**

**Ichigo: What the? Why are you hiding behind me?**

**Me: You're powerful! Protect me!**

**Ichigo: Heh...**

**Anyway, R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

IchiKuRen

By: Kuro Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach...but I do own my OC, Kuro!

**Hey everyone!! Sorry for the wait!! I just started school again so yeah...I'm not going to be able to update very often! I'll try to make this chapter extra long for you guys!**

Ichigo looked up and his face filled with shock. "You!!!???"

He was pointing at the person, whom frowned and said, "Is that any way to greet someone?"

"R-Renji!! What are you doing here??" Ichigo was still staring at Renji. (Not who you thought it was, huh?)

"I came here because Kuchiki Taicho ordered me here." Renji gave him a look that obviously said 'What do you think I'm here for?'

Kuro was still watching from the shadows. She smiled softly. It was so nostalgic.

Ichigo looked around again, trying to find the source of his wierd feeling.

"Ichigo?" Renji was looking at him curiously.

"Nani?" Ichigo focused his attention back on Renji, though he still couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched.

"Why are you looking around like that? You afraid someone's going to attack?" Renji teased.

"Urasai..." Ichigo was still tense. "Oi, Renji."

"Hm?"

"Do you...feel like we're being followed?" Ichigo was totally serious. Renji actually did feel like he was being watched.

"Actually...yeah. It feels like someone is watching us." Renji replied.

Renji and Ichigo continued to walk in silence, though they still couldn't shake that feeling off.

Kuro sighed in relief when they left. That was a close call. If only...if only she could tell them.

Ichigo bounced the ball against the wall again. Again.

"Will you cut that out? It's really irritating." said Renji.

"Fine, Mr. Irritable." Ichigo put the blue rubber ball in a drawer in his desk. He leaned against the wall while on his bed. _Who was that girl? She looked a lot like...No, she couldn't be her...she died a long time ago._

"Ichigo, why are you spacing out so much?" asked Uryuu.

"I'm just thinking..." Ichigo furrowed his brows. "Oh, and Uryuu, don't comment on that."

Orihime and Uryuu exchanged a worried look. They left the room and huddled in the hall.

"What do you think has gotten into Ichigo?" Uryuu asked Orihime in a whisper.

"It may have been the letter we gave to Ichigo." Orihime replied, equally quiet.

"What letter?"

"The one Sado-kun and I went to get." whispered Orihime.

"That was what was in the box?"

"Hai. It was given to us to give to Ichigo and Renji. I think the girl's name we got it from was...Kuro! Right, Kuro." Orihime explained.

Uryuu blinked. He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. "Why do you think that this Kuro person would want to give a letter to Ichigo and Renji? Obviously, she has been in the Soul Society at least once, seeing as how she knows Renji. Do you think that she has some kind of relation to the two of them?"

Orihime tilted her head. "Maybe...maybe she's Renji's long-lost sister!! Or maybe Ichigo's!"

Uryuu sighed. Orihime was being no help. What was worse was the fact that Ichigo and Renji were probably in danger.

"Maybe she was Renji's lover!!"

Uryuu looked at Orihime with a 'WTF?' look on his face.

Back in Ichigo's room, Renji was talking to Ichigo about something, while Chad was leaning against the wall. Kon was sulking about something or other, and Rukia was listening quietly to Ichigo and Renji's (ahem) discussion.

While all of them were engrossed in what they were doing, they all failed to notice a certain silver-haired female outside the window.

**WOOHOO!!!!! That was MUCH longer! I'm sorry I couldn't make it any longer, but I'm sorta grounded off the computer...JUST because my mom caught me on it at midnight...gawd...it's not like I commited a crime!!! Anyway, I won't be able to update for a while, but I will get in a new chapter sometime next week! That also goes for my other two stories, Love Hurts, and Sakura Petals.**


	4. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT

**IchiKuRen**

**By: Luna Hikari Uchiha**

**Summary: A strange girl that Ichigo and co. met in the Soul Society, has followed them back into the world of the living. Her name? It's…Kuro Uchiha…somehow, she's connected to Renji Abarai…and he knows her as well…what is going on?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! T.T**

_**This is the next chappie of IchiKuRen!! Aren't you all proud of me?? Anyway, I am going to put this chappie in Kuro's POV for some of the time, so yeah…just so you all know!**_

I saw the two males that I had yearned to see for so long. They hadn't changed much, but their relationship had. Where they had once gotten along so well, they now fought. It was heartbreaking. But, she could not do anything about that. Except to reveal herself. But, she did not want to blow her cover just yet. She was going to wait for the perfect time.

*Regular POV*

After a while, she finally decided to go back to her apartment. While she was in the world of the living, she had to have a place to stay, otherwise, people would ask questions. And she was not the social type, nor was she one to let other people intrude on her missions. So far, her mission was successful. Her old friends had not yet noticed her right outside the window, but they would eventually.

"Renji, you don't need to be so pushy!! If I say to leave me alone, then you need to leave me alone!!" Ichigo's voice was like an alarm. He was going to leave his gigai and come out here!

He couldn't discover her. Not yet, anyway. She used the Flash Step to appear on the roof, and watched as the spiritual form of her old friend came through the window, and out into the night sky. He turned slowly to face her, and she disappeared. It was too close. He caught a glimpse of her going down into the alleyway behind his house, and, being the curious Substitute Death God that he was, he followed. A flash of silver caught his eye and he turned to the source. There she was, staring at him with those molten silver eyes. Then, she mouthed his name, _Ichigo._

He reached out to her, but she disappeared, like a wisp of smoke in a strong wind.

*Later*

Ichigo awoke to the sound of Renji's annoying voice. He growled and said, "Hey, Renji, can you shut up for two seconds? I have a major headache…"

"Well, sorry, Miss Prissy. I was just telling this girl that you weren't feeling good." Renji gave Ichigo an annoyed look and then turned his back on him.

"Wait…what girl?" Ichigo said, with an honest tone to his gruff voice.

"That would be me." The girl stepped out from behind Renji and smiled slightly.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he said, "Y-you're…"

_**HAHA!!! I am so evil aren't i….hehe…anyway, I am very bored right now, and I finally got some inspiration for this story. I love leaving it at cliffies…cause I love to torture you people…MUAHAHAHA!!!**_

_**With love, Lu-chan!**_


End file.
